The present invention relates to a method for controlling an automatic device for preparing a beverage.
The present invention further relates to a control unit for a device for preparing a beverage.
The present invention furthermore relates to a device provided with such a control unit.
Known are devices for preparing beverages provided with a touch-sensitive image display panel, where the image display panel shows a hierarchical menu structure, whereby the user by touching parts from the presented menu chooses step-by-step the composition of the beverage to be dosed. In the main menu the user can choose from, for example, “coffee”, “tea”, “soup”. After selection of one of these options, a new menu appears, in which the user can give a further specification of the selected beverage. If the user makes the selection of, for example, “coffee”, thereupon a menu appears in which a choice can be made from the options “with sugar”, “with milk”, “with sugar and milk”, etc. After a choice has been made from these options, in a menu thereupon appearing a choice can be made from amounts of these additions.
EP1909623 B1 describes an automatic device for preparing hot beverages provided with a control panel with an input element and a display element. When the user movingly touches the input element, this results in a scrolling of the presented menu in the image display element. It has appeared that collectively used devices for dosing beverages are a source of transmission of infectious diseases, such as common cold and flu.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control unit for a device for dosing beverages that does not have these disadvantages.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that is provided with such a control unit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for controlling an automatic device for preparing a beverage.